


Huh. (Falling for You.)

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belarus is narrator, F/F, Human AU, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Natalia likes Adeline. Not that she’d ever tell her.Alt. Description: Natalia thinks of Adeline. A lot.





	Huh. (Falling for You.)

**Author's Note:**

> Adeline = Female France
> 
> Natalia = Belarus
> 
> I had this idea in the shower and wrote it immediately after getting out, but I’m only posting it now. 
> 
> I sincerely apologize for any mistakes. I’m using a mobile device instead of a laptop and I’m not very used to typing on it.

Have you ever started off annoyed with someone, barely tolerating them? Then time goes on and you begin to tolerate their presence a little more. And before you know it, you can’t imagine a world without them next to you. And you’re just like “Oh”. That’s how I was with Adeline. We ended up clicking, just not at first.

She was everything I wasn’t, and even things that I was. Cool, calm, and collected. (I was fairly calm and collected, but never cool.) Confident. (I tended to hide behind my older sister, and if she wasn’t around, I’d just hide behind my hair.) Captivating. (She could walk into a room and capture everyone’s attention by simply being herself.) Some other things that don’t start with the letter C.

Basically, she was perfect. Like a movie star. A model. And a part of me resented her for it. What did she do in a past life to never have to make a single mistake in this one? It just wasn’t fair.

That was the rash, emotional side of me.

The logical side of me said that everyone makes mistakes, and just because hers weren’t visible didn’t mean that they didn’t exist.

Lesbian brain said “hng. pretty gorl.” But I ignored that side of me as I always did. I’d never actually had a girlfriend. I figured that all girls just disliked my insufferable personality, but again, my logical side had to butt in and say that it was probably because I pushed every girl away.

I hated that logical side.

But Adeline wouldn’t let herself get pushed away so easily. She made an effort to sit with me whenever she could, to include me in stuff that she did, and to just treat me like a normal person. And at first, I disliked that. At first, I just wanted to be left alone. But over time, she wore down my walls and left only my heart there on display. And I loved her, but I hated how open she made me be.

And I couldn’t tell her how I felt. I just couldn’t. Ever. She probably didn’t feel the same way, and it’d ruin our friendship. Or maybe she she would be homophobic. Or maybe- probably worst of all- she’d pity date me. Or pretend to feel the same. And she’d probably secretly tell all of her other, cooler friends about how much of a loser I was

But sometimes she rested her head on my shoulder, and my heart fluttered. Or she’d just laugh, and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at how cute it was. How _her_ it was. 

And she might never love me. And I might never tell her. But it could never take away my thoughts of her.

Her forgetting her umbrella in a heavy rain, and having to stand under mine, our bodies close under our shield from the rain.

Her snuggling me, letting me play with her hair while she puts a tiny braid in mine. (Oh god, the little braids she put in my hair.) She smelled like cinnamon. I couldn’t get enough of her.

Me confessing to her, and her saying “yes”, and telling me that she loved me the whole time.

Us moving in together. Helping each other to lift the heavier boxes, just enjoying being with each other, no matter how strenuous the task.

The daydreams- the fantasies- were so vivid that they might’ve been memories. And god I wished they were.

And I had no idea how I held out hope, but I did. Like there was a voice inside telling me that we were meant to be. And someday, I might get a chance to ask her out, and maybe get to live out some of those fantasies. But until then, it was just me and my thoughts.

And all that, from just a girl who bothered me in the beginning. Huh. Funny how that works.


End file.
